No More Waiting
by Z.A.G
Summary: (One-shot Kirge)Tired of Serge's lack of advances. Kid decides to make her own advance to settle things between them once and for all. Now if things would just work out as she has planned...


Hmm... Well... I don't own the game anymore, traded it in... Dumbass mistake, now I miss it lol. Well anyways, this is the result of writing one o'clock in the morning. First Chrono Cross fic... Wait scratch that... this is my first one that I am posting! I have a nice big epic Kirge written in one of my notebooks. LOL, just too lazy to actually type it out. Maybe someday. Well anyways, I'd just figured I type up a one shot kirge here for the everyone out there who thinks these two characters belong together.

Disclaimer- I don't own Chrono Cross

_No More Waiting_

The ocean breeze carries the salty scented air through the young man's hair as he looks out into the docks. Reaching up a hand to his head, the seventeen year-old removed his red bandanna to let his blue hair feel the sensations of the breeze running through his silky strands. Serge, dubbed the 'Chrono Trigger' stood there, just enjoying the sight of the ocean for what could possibly be the last time. The young man, who grew up in a fisherman town, would never have thought of the adventure he was thrown into.

One battle is left however, the Time Devour. Serge and the many friends he has made throughout his journey, split for a few days to rest, and see their loved ones before the final battle. Serge had of course went back to Arni Village to visit his mother, the only family he has in the world. Though there's a high probability of dieing in the next battle, Serge feels strangely, calm. Perhaps the journey had toughened him so much that he doesn't fear death.

Serge sits down on the edge of the dock; putting his bandanna down on the wooden planks at his side. Closing his eyes, he deeply inhales the salty scent of the ocean; the smell bringing back fond memories of his childhood, along with a few memories he'd rather forget. His chain of thought is interrupted by the soft footsteps heading towards him.

Turning his head to the side, he glances briefly at Kid, before returning his gaze back to the sea as his traveling companion settled herself next to him. Kid came to Arni Village with Serge, claiming that she has no where else to go. Which is true, Serge knows it, Kid knows it, they both know it, so she opted to go with him, though Serge tended to steer clear of her for the last few days.

"Oi mate! What ya doing here by yourself?" Kid asks keeping her eyes trained on his form. Serge just responds with a simple shrug, not really knowing himself what exactly possessed him to go to the docks. Kid gives a shrug of her own before glancing down at the discarded bandanna. Giving a small smirk, Kid picks it up, "Well, this here is different. Don't think I ever seen ya without this thing on." Kid puts the bandanna on her head and stands up, "How I look?" She asks, the humor clear in her voice.

Serge turns his gaze up towards her, immediately raising an eyebrow at the thief. He has to admit, she didn't particularly look funny with it on, it almost seems to suite her. Maybe it's because of the rest of her outfit, the red skirt, red vest and the torn white tank top, with her dagger hanging trustfully at her hip.

Serge tilts his head to the side, admiring his companion. Her usual Kid stance, one hand on her hip while the other hangs freely at her side; the famous smirk she's known for, and her sky blue eyes shinning with mild amusement which give her a sort of innocent look to her even though Serge knows she's far from an innocent, Serge couldn't help but find her cute at the moment. With his eyes closed, Serge lowers his head as he chuckles a bit.

Kid's hand on her waist drops to her side as the smirk disappears from her face, replaced by her confusion, "Oi! What's so funny, mate?"

"You look like a pirate." Serge points out nonchalantly, a grin plastered across his face. "But then again... I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you are one." Serge adds with a chuckle.

The comment makes Kid smirk, "I'll have ya know I'm the Great Pirate Kid, ruler of the open seas! There's no bloody person out there as powerful as me!" Serge rolls his eyes giving her a doubtful look. "Oi! I'll prove it to ya some day. I'll take ya with me when I get back to me ship!"

"Then we can travel around, pillage and plundering all the merchant ships traveling on the seas, right?" Serge says, getting into the act.

Kid nods as the smirk reappears on her face, "Right! We'll go 'round searching for treasures. I'll even make ya my first mate." Kid suggests.

"But then I wouldn't be able to come back if I'm some outlaw." Serge says before standing up, stretching out his limbs.

Kid shrugs her shoulders, "Then I guess ya won't ever be able to leave me ship. Ya be stuck with me forever mate." Serge shakes his head a bit while giving a short laugh. All signs of her playfulness leaves Kid's face as she folds her hands behind her back as she lowers her head in attempt to scowl at the ground, "Guess I can't really promise that." She says softly. Serge just stands where he is, staring her, waiting for her to continue, "Once we all destroy the Time Devour and free Schala. What'll happen to me?" She glances up to Serge through her blonde bangs, seeking an answer from him.

Serge runs a hand through his blue hair, a rare frown crossing his lips. He knows Kid wants some sort of answer to that question. He honestly doesn't have one though, it's really what he's been thinking about ever since he learned Kid is just some sort of clone from Schala. If they did free Schala, would Kid disappear from his life? What if they didn't free her and just destroyed the Time Devour, bringing Schala with it? Would Kid still exist, or would she vanish? It seemed that there wasn't a real favorable way of going about this final battle.

Serge doesn't want Kid to just disappear. For the short time they've known each other, she's become one of his best friends, he admires her strong will, strength, smarts, sense of humor, and beauty. He doesn't want to find out what it would be like without her around anymore, he's grown accustom to her presence.

"Oi mate, ya still with me here?" Serge locks his ocean blue eyes with Kid's sky blue ones. Instantly becoming entranced with them. 'Bloody hell, he's staring at me!' Kid thinks to herself. She doesn't move however, she continues to stare right back into his own eyes, waiting for the one thing she's been wanting. 'Is he going to kiss me or not?' To say she's growing impatient is stupidly obvious. Just when she feels like she's going to scream in frustration, Serge leans in a bit, causing Kid to lean forward almost automatically. Kid got the shock of her life when Serge grabbed his Bandanna from her head and then turned away while he tied it back on his head.

Kid just watched Serge silently, her face red with anger, her right eye twitching. Letting out a frustrated growl, Kid brings both her hands up and shoves Serge roughly in the back, hoping to push him off the docks and into the water. It almost had the desired affect, Serge did in fact almost fall off the docks, the key word being 'almost.' He managed to turn himself and grab Kid's hands to try to keep himself on dry ground. Yet it only worked for a moment, Kid is strong, but Serge weighs more than her, his weight alone is enough to pull her off her feet and over the side of the docks with him.

Kid closes her eyes waiting for the water to surround her. Instead she finds that she landed on top of Serge who fell into the small fisherman boat that was over the side of the dock. Kid quickly shoots up to her feet, wobbling a bit on her feet as the boat rocks with her sudden movement. She balls her fists at her sides as she glares down at Serge, "Bloody hell! Ya were suppose to fall in the water! Ya couldn't even do that right!"

Serge, not exactly sure what Kid in ranting about, just knowing that she's angry with him for some unknown reason, decides to keep his mouth shut. Kid sits down on the boat, crossing her arms over her chest as she turns her head to the side in and angry huff. Serge scratches the back of his head before glancing to the rope that's keeping the boat tied to the dock.

Kid continues muttering silent curses in her head, while trying to keep her scowl across her face. If she lets it slip now, she knows she'll be blushing. She had searched for him all day to settle things between them. She had waited patiently for some time now for him to make the first move, she knew that he cared about her, he had to if he goes so far to help her. Yet, that's really the only thing she has to go on, the fact he seems to go out of his way to help her. He doesn't show her any sign of attraction, and doesn't take any advances towards her.

She thought it was because he was too embarrassed to do anything with all their friends around, which is why she came to Arni Village with him. To give him the opportunity to be alone with her. Yet he seemed to go out of his way to go off alone. She grew tired of waiting, so she went out looking for him today, deciding if he wasn't going to make the first move, she would. Her plan was rather quite simple. Walk straight up to Serge and just kiss him. Looking back at the idea now, Kid could only roll her eyes at the stupid plan, 'Easier said than done idiot.' She tells herself.

Instead of going through with her plan, she managed to find the first thing to distract her, which turned out to be Serge's bandanna, strangely enough. Truth is, she hasn't really grown tired of waiting, she's actually just scared that today is the last chance they have to be together. Yet again Serge doesn't seem to initiate anything. Kid knows that Serge is shy, but this is flat out ridiculous to her.

So caught up with her thoughts that she had not realized that Serge had untied the boat from the dock and paddled them out some distance from shore. She only noticed that they are floating seemingly in the middle of nowhere because of the sound the oars made when Serge placed them back at the sides of the boat. Kid watches intently as Serge lays back, resting the back of his head on the edge of the boat before closing his eyes; his arms hanging over the side as they lay in the crystal clear water.

Kid frowns a bit, 'So this is how we're spending perhaps our last day alive? Floating in the middle of the bloody sea!?' On normal circumstances Kid would not have minded, she loves the sea, she's travels across it all her life. Never really staying in one spot for long, opting to continue with her journeying to new lands. But the circumstances are hardly normal at the moment. Kid releases a quiet breath, 'If only I had the guts to jus' do what I originally had planned.' She thinks dejectedly. She stares a moment longer at Serge, biting her lip in thought, 'Who says I can't still do it?'

'Ah... This is much better.' Serge thinks to himself as a small smile plays across his face. One of his favorite hobbies, if you can really consider it a hobby, is floating adrift out on sea with the warm sun shining down on him. It's so calming and relaxing that he often ends up falling asleep half the time. The small boat rocks a bit, but Serge ignores it, knowing it's just Kid moving, most likely trying to get comfortable. 'I could stay like this forever.' He would too if he could, and if it wasn't for the fact that the sudden warmth of the sun rays disappeared from his face, causing him to open his eyes, only to find Kid's face hovering above his own, her form a silhouette from the sun above her.

Serge just stares up at her, eyes a bit wide in confusion, as he wonders what she's doing. Kid for her credit, doesn't immediately start blushing. She casually falls back to her seat and asks, "When are we going back to the shore?" Using the question as if it was the reason she was just hovering above him a few seconds ago. 'God damnit!'

Serge scratches his head, a bit confused with the whole situation before sitting up and begin rowing back towards the docks. Kid crosses her arms over her chest, keeping her gaze directed off to the side as she impatiently taps her foot on the bottom of the boat. She waits until Serge pulls all the way up to the docks before leaping out of the boat and taking off.

Not sure if she's okay or not, Serge quickly ties up the boat at the docks and goes out to look for her. He first looked over at the restaurant, finding that she had not gone there. He stopped at his house next, only to have his mother tell him the last she saw Kid was when she went out looking for him. Serge would have went to Leena's to see if Kid was there if it wasn't for the fact that he knows Leena doesn't like Kid and wouldn't let her in the house even if she was severely injured.

That only left one other obvious place that Kid would go, Opassa Beach. Serge quickly left the village and traveled through the lush forests, heading towards Opassa Beach. He stopped short when he saw her, standing there on Opassa Beach, staring off into the sea. The cool ocean breeze brushing her long ponytail to the side. Obviously having noticed him, Kid turns around slowly, placing one hand on her hip as the familiar smirk crosses her lips.

Serge blinks, having a sudden feeling a deja vu. Has this happened before? Perhaps it was one of his many dreams he had of Kid. Slowly Kid walks towards him, the smirk never leaving her face. All Serge could do is stare into her eyes, becoming lost in them again as she places a hand on crotch of his neck. Serge leans back a bit surprised before Kid pulls him forward into a kiss. For a moment, Serge stood frozen in his spot, not sure how to respond. He stared at Kid's closed eyes for a moment before closing his own as he began brushing his own lips on Kid's. Sliding his arms around her slender waist, Serge pulls her close to him, having her whole body pressed to his own, never wanting to let her go.

The kiss breaks but they keep themselves in their embrace, Kid moves to rest her cheek on Serge's shoulder as she tightens her grip around him. A thought suddenly crosses Serge's mind, an answer to Kid's question. "Nothing's going to happen to you Kid. I won't allow it."

Well... That had to be the most fluffiest thing I've ever written in my entire life lol. Okay... I haven't exactly played the game for about a year now, so I may have them OOC or have the names wrong of the very few people I used lol. This is a one-shot of course. Well, it's two o'clock, guess I'll get this posted now. Review y'all, and I just might get around to typing up the nice epic of this pairing. Just to let you know this is actually based of that fanfic. The basic idea of the epic is actually written in this, think you're smart enough to figure it out?


End file.
